This invention relates to a universal tool-holder which is usable as an accessory with a separable tool to increase the torque applicable for tightening or untightening screwable members and or for actuating tightening tools, applicable particularly to threaded fasteners such as screw and bolts and so on, to Allen keys, to box spanners and to screwdrivers.